bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Hudson's Fine Clothing
'Hudson's Fine Clothing'Name obtained from docking station sign and Bradygames BioShock Infinite Limited Edition Strategy Guide, page 86 is a clothing retailer operating out of Columbia in BioShock Infinite. History Hudson's was a long-established business before coming to Columbia, but the owner found the allure of the flying city too tempting to pass up, and so brought the business to the sky. The clothing company catered to the needs of Columbia's middle and upperclass citizens and soon flourished. The retailer set up a permanent shop near the Market District next to the bank and a mobile one on a hovering island. Like many self-propelled stores in the flying city, it travels to different locations. However, it is always scheduled to dock near the statue of Zachary Hale Comstock at New Eden Square, a popular shopping district in the city, during the hours of 8, 12, 3, and 6. In addition to selling everything from suits and dresses to cloaks and furs, Hudson's performs in-house hat cleanings and shoeshines. With its designated station so near to the Church of Comstock, the store is always very welcoming to the new pilgrims of Columbia. ''BioShock Infinite'' Town Center Moments after Booker DeWitt arrives in New Eden Square, so too does Hudson's. Inside, a citizen receiving a shoeshine complains about incomplete landscaping problem. The store has a radio, a Voxophone, and a Kinetoscope to interact with. Downtown Emporia A different picture presents itself in the war-torn Downtown Emporia, located directly opposite to the Financial District gate in the South Market District. Booker and Elizabeth arrive at the store in the aftermath of an inner fire, with fire spread to the exterior wall, burning the Vox-pennant stuck to the marquee, but leaving the windows intact. Upon entering the duo sees the extent of the fire: The floor has partially collapsed, leaving a large hole in the center of the store, the main counter and its Cash Register have been toppled, only a few shelves have survived and all the clothing in the showroom has been burned to nothing, except for a jacket and a hat on a coat rack by the entrance. The collapsed floor reveals a basement storage, which the player can enter via stairs or simply by jumping down. The remains of the first floor have landed on the business' washing station, leaving the facility's washing machines ablaze in rubble. Several pipes have burst thanks to the fire, leaving a leak in the basement, which houses crates, laundry trolleys, washing equipment and a Safe, which requires 3 Lockpicks to open and luckily, one of the trolleys holds a Locksmith Bag, containing 3 picks. On a shelf with laundry detergent next to the sink is a Code Book, required for a Vox Cipher. Upon leaving, the player can spot a lockpick next to the shelf on the top of the stairs. New Discoveries Single Use Events *Downtown Emporia **Code Book - In the basement, on a shelf near the sink. Voxophone *Town Center *#Zachary Hale Comstock - Undeserving - Next to the safe behind the counter. Kinetoscope *Town Center *#Father Comstock's Gift of Prophecy - In front of the counter. Gallery Town Center Quality Shoe sign.png|''Quality at Hudson's.'' Shoe Shine Hats Cleaned sign.png|''Shoe Shine and Hat Cleaning Service.'' BI Hudson NewEden1.png|''Coming in for a landing.'' BI Hudson NewEden3.png|''A wide variety of products and services.'' BI Hudson NewEden2.png|''The shoeshine hard at work.'' BI Hudson NewEden4.png|''Shirts and suits on display.'' Downtown Emporia BI Hudson Emporia1.png|''Come in! We're open.'' BI Hudson Emporia3.png|''Darkness and devastation.'' BI CodeBook DowntownHudson.png|''The code book in the basement.'' Behind the Scenes *The complaining citizen receiving a shoe-shine appears to be based on Frederick Law Olmsted and Daniel Burnham, the designers of the 1893 Chicago World's Fair which served as the inspiration for Columbia. As detailed in The Devil in the White City, enormous effort was put into the fair, but was still unfinished on opening day. The "fountain is full of rainwater" comment parallels Olmstead's observations on the unfinished Columbia Fountain and the week of torrential rain prior to the opening.Erik Larson's The Devil in the White City, page 229 *The song playing on the radio in the New Eden Square location is "(What Do We Do on a) Dew-Dew-Dewey Day" by Charles Kaley. *An early iteration of the Hudson's poster is labeled "Baxter". It is not directly seen in the game, but can be seen in the miniature Columbia model in the Soldier's Field Welcome Center or by no-clipping out of the map to inspect low-poly versions of Columbia used in the skybox. **The current version of the Hudson's poster is labeled "BillBoard_Fat_Baxter" in the game files. **''PlayStation All-Stars: Battle Royale'' also features the poster of Baxter, suggesting they were provided an early set of assets to use in creating a level based off the game. *The Hudson's poster is based off of a clothing advertisement for the Fall and Winter 1916-1917 season. Baxter poster.png|''Cut "''Baxter"'' poster.'' 490l0r.jpg|"Baxter"'' poster in the background of the Battle Royale level.'' Clothes Fall Winter 1916-1917 ad.jpeg|''Poster inspiration.'' References it:Hudson's Fine Clothing Category:Columbia Businesses Category:Town Center Category:Downtown Emporia